borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PoetryInVirtualMotion
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Tediore Equalizer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LobStoR (Talk) 00:30, January 7, 2010 Velvet's Revolvers I have moved all the pictures to my Blogs section, with each one in a different blog, until I can find a better way to display them. --P.I.V.M. 01:50, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Personal Siren Build Hello, I thought I would post my skill set here for people to look at and comment about if, they are so inclined. I use this layout to quickly gain Phasewalk back and recooperate while using it. To gain Phasewalk back easily, find a mob you can dispatch somewhat easily, drop a grenade at your feet, and use Phasewalk just before it detonates. I have good results with this after softening any enemies up beforehand, or use this as a last-ditch attempt before I have to get a Second Wind. Often I gain Phasewalk back immediately, or have a significant amount taken away, and it refreshes before I enter combat again. --P.I.V.M. 02:04, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Modding/Modded Weapons Hello, I'm going to talk a little about why modifying ANYTHING of the game is considered cheating, and should be banned. If you do not agree with me you are free to have that opinion, but it is only that, an opinion. Everything in the game was created in a sense of balance, in hopes of making a fluid and smooth game, with positives and negatives to each item. Each weapon has it's natural limits and favorable suitations for being used, and it's up to the user to decide when a weapon isn't suitable for a certain situation. It gives each weapon a strong point and a weak point, hence creating a balance, which further strengthens that gun when it's used in its appropriate situation. Shields are meant to protect you from an ambush, running in to start close quarters combat, or when you are scouting. Health exists to give you a sense of safety and a sense of panic or urgency, which helps give the game appeal depending on the situations you find yourself in, by making you flee or try and finish everyone before you go down. The other items are similarly balanced so that strengths can be enhanced without taking away anything from the intended style of the creators. These are finely crafted so that they make a unique and immersive experience for each gamer, but when changed, they lose their original meaning and purpose. The Mona Lisa would not have the same impact if someone decided to make her more "modern" by giving her mascara with a marker. It changes the impact of the orignality, the nature of the programming that was intended by the creators, and it ruins the system of checks and balances they labored very hard to construct. I am going to quote the website, verbatim, to show that modding weapons and items in fact ruins the image of appeal that this game was created for. "The game features a groundbreaking content generation system allowing for near-endless variety in weapons and item drops." Taken DIRECTLY from http://borderlandsthegame.com/home.html which clearly shows that the emphasis is on the content GENERATION system, in other words, what the game sets as drops and loot. It wasn't written as "We toiled for months/years of intense work and personal sacrifices in crafting an immersive world full of lore and mythos, so that people who have no idea how complicated this was can undo what we've taken so long to accomplish." Creating your own items, in any way, is a direct contradiction to what the programmers strived to accomplish with this game. Modding has and will continue to ruin the programmers' original ideas, corrupting it into a Who-Has-a-Bigger-Stick Contest. --P.I.V.M. 03:10, January 8, 2010 (UTC)